The Second World Championship
The Second World Championship was the second of three special Robot Wars championships in which robots from all over the world competed against each other, representing their respective countries. The second World Championship was broadcast as part of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 and also as part of the American series, Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. In the UK, the championship was hosted by Craig Charles and Julia Reed with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. In the US, the championship was hosted by Mick Foley and Rebecca Grant with commentary provided by Stefan Frank. Format The championship featured 16 robots from around the world, representing their respective countries. The robots were drawn into four heats, featuring four robots each, in which the four robots would compete in a single melee battle. One robot from each heat progressed to the semi-finals, with the two winners of the semi-finals moving onto the final. Competing robots Robots competing in the championship: Chaos 2 (UK), Manta (USA), Ansgar (Germany), Mastiff (Italy), Firestorm 3 (UK), Drillzilla (USA), Neat Machine (The Netherlands), Whirlpool 70 (Sweden), Razer (UK), The Revolutionist (USA), Diotoir (Republic Of Ireland), Flensburger Power (Germany), Tornado (UK), Panzer MK2 (USA), Philliper (Belgium), Yeborobo (South Africa). Heats Chaos 2 (UK) vs Manta (USA) vs Mastiff (Italy) vs Ansgar (Germany) Chaos 2 flipped Mastiff over very quickly. Mastiff self-righted, only to be flipped again. It hit the pit release button, but Chaos 2 continued to follow it. Whilst this was happening, Manta pushed the largely immobile Ansgar into the side grinders. Chaos 2, meanwhile, had flipped Mastiff into a position it could not right itself in and (as was revealed after the fight) tried to flip it into the pit. However, the move backfired and Chaos 2 drove into the pit by mistake. Manta pitted Mastiff soon afterwards, then turned back on Ansgar, eventually pushing it onto the flame pit, where Refbot counted it out. Winner: Manta Whirlpool 70 (Sweden) vs Drillzilla (USA) vs Neat Machine (The Netherlands) vs Firestorm 3 (UK) At first, Firestorm and Drillzilla attempted to have a go at one another, but were not successful. Whirlpool 70 was slammed into the CPZ and Sir Killalot's claw got stuck in the spinning frame. Meanwhile, Drillzilla and Firestorm teamed up to overturn Neat Machine. Both Neat Machine and Whirlpool 70 were counted out and thrown by the arena flipper. Drillzilla spent the rest of the battle slamming Firestorm into the arena walls, ripping off the pit release tyre in the process. The judges gave Drillzilla the win because it was more aggresive. Winner: Drillzilla Diotoir (Republic Of Ireland) vs Flensburger Power (Germany) vs Razer (UK) vs The Revolutionist (USA) Razer's first target was The Revolutionist. It was unable to cause any damage on the first attempt, but made a massive hole on the second attempt. Diotoir had just immobilised Flensburger Power, apparantly just by pushing it around the arena, and attempted to attack Razer, only for Razer to pierce the fur and armour and hold it over the flame pit. Matilda attacked Flensburger Power with her flywheel, throwing it over. The judges were called on again, but as The Revolutionist was virtually immobilised, it was an easy decision. Winner: Razer Panzer MK2 (USA) vs Tornado (UK) vs Philliper (Belgium) vs Yeborobo (South Africa) This battle was reduced to three robots immediately as Yeborobo never moved upon entering the arena. Panzer and Philliper effectively ganged up on Tornado, with Panzer throwing it over many times. Tornado and Panzer slammed into each other several times, until Philliper overturned Panzer, who were unable to right themselves. Tornado slammed Philliper around a few times before pitting Yeborobo. The judges gave the match to Tornado. Winner: Tornado Semi-Finals Drillzilla (USA) vs Manta (USA) The line-up guaranteed a USA vs UK final. The two American machines were very even throughout the battle, pushing each other back and forth. However, as the fight went on, Manta appeared to lose power. Drillzilla snuck in from behind and shoved it down the pit. Winner: Drillzilla Razer (UK) vs Tornado (UK) This was a rematch of the All Stars final from Robot Wars Extreme. For this fight, Tornado had installed a bulldozer scoop on the front in place of the disc, but this offered no assistance whatsoever, as Razer first pushed them back effortlessly, then pierced their top armour. Razer then pressed the pit release button, then dropped Tornado into the pit (although it had punctured Tornado so deeply it had become stuck on the claw). Winner: Razer Grand Final Drillzilla (USA) vs Razer (UK) Straight away, Razer grabbed hold of Drillzilla's shuffling mechanism, and attempted to crush it, but to no avail. Razer then tried to grab hold of Drillzilla, but could not get through the armour. Drillzilla escaped, but Razer managed to catch it and clamped hold of the American shuffler again. Cease was called and the judges decided that Razer, being the dominant robot throughout the entire fight, should keep its World Champion title. Second World Champion: Razer Category:Content